movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peachelina
Cast Thumbelina: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extra with Peach: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Cornelius: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extra with Mario: Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Jacquimo/Mrs. Swallow: Figment (Journey into Imagination) The toads: Bowser and the Koopas (Super Mario Bros. franchise; But they'll accept Peach and Daisy's decision to be with Mario and Luigi instead of Bowser and Roy upon Peach and Daisy's rescue and convincing and Bowser'll even help them save the Fairy Kingdom and the world from the Kingdom of Darkness) Buzzer the Bee/Allies: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Tiff, Tuff, Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu (Pokemon Sun and Moon), Louis, Ray (The Princess and the Frog), Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the Mane Seven, the Stallion Seven, and the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Berkeley Beetle: Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He'll join the journey as well after apologizing along with the crows for calling Peach and Daisy ugly thanks to the Gangreen Gang and Bowser berating them) Extras with Popple: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon; Same with Popple) Berkeley's followers: Crows (Dumbo) Mrs. Field Mouse: Kanga and Roo (Winnie the Pooh; She'll be the kinder side) Extras with Kanga and Roo: Judy the Sour Kangaroo, Rudy (Horton Hears a Who), Mrs. Brisby, and Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH; Judy'll be the one to think Peach and Daisy can marry Fidget and Fievel at first, but then change her mind and heart upon learning their love is still for Mario and Luigi thanks to Sonic's group and even Rudy, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, and Kanga) Mr. Mole: Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective; But he'll reconsider marrying Peach upon learning that Stellaluna loves him and learning about Mario and Luigi being alive still) Extra with Fidget: Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail; Same with Fidget, but with his feelings for Olivia) Fidget's eventual love interest: Stellaluna Extra with Fievel: Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Hero the Dog: Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs go to Heaven) Mariposa the Junebug: Bloom (Winx Club) Mariposa's fiancé: Sky (Winx Club) King of the Kingdom of Darkness: Myotismon (Digimon; With Malomyotismon as his monster form) Queen of the Kingdom of Darkness: Hunter J (Pokemon) Prince of the Kingdom of Darkness: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Cornelius' parents: Sir Ebrum and Lady Like (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Thumbelina's parents: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; They’ll end up agreeing to let Peach and Daisy join the heroes in their quest to save the Fairy Kingdom and world from the Kingdom of Darkness, despite their concerns, after the girls’ rescue from the Koopas by Mario and Luigi) The Fairy Goddess of the Fairy Kingdom: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise; She also bestows Cloud and Aerith their children in the form of Peach and Daisy in the beginning of the story) The Fairies: Various good guys The farm animals: Stays the same The villains: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Demidevimon, Devimon, Metaletemon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, Piedmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), and Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) Musical numbers 1 Follow Your Heart Intro Version (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Figment) 2 Peach and Daisy (Parody of "Thumbelina" from "Thumbelina") (Performed by Peach, Daisy, and the farm animals) 3 Soon (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Peach and Daisy) 4 Let Me Be Your Wings (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy) 5 On the Road (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Bowser, Peach, Daisy, and the Koopas) 6 Follow Your Heart (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Figment, Rosalina, and the allies) 7 Yer Beautiful, Baby (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Popple, Team Rocket, and the crows) 8 I've Got a Dream (From "Tangled") (Performed by the heroes) 9 Goin' Down the Forest (Parody of "Goin' Down the Bayou" from "The Princess and the Frog") (Performed by Ray) 10 Ma Belle Evangeline (From "The Princess and the Frog") (Performed by Ray) 11 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Myotismon and his army) 12 Soon Reprise (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Aerith) 13 Let Me Be Your Wings Sun Reprise (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Peach and Daisy) 14 Don't Say There's Nothing to do Underground (Parody of "Don't Say There's Nothing to do in the Doldrums" from "The Phantom Tollbooth") (Performed by Judy, Ratigan, Peach, and Daisy) 15 Let Me Be Your Wings Finale Version (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, and chorus) 16 Never Knew I Needed (From "The Princess and the Frog") (Performed by Ne-Yo) 17 Let Me Be Your Wings End Credits Version (From "Thumbelina") (Performed by Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Figment Begins the Story Chapter 2: Peach and Daisy's Dreams/Soon Chapter 3: Peach and Daisy Meet Mario and Luigi/Let Me Be Your Wings Chapter 4: Myotismon's Plot in Motion/Peach and Daisy Kidnapped by Kammy Chapter 5: On the Road/Rescue and Changing the Koopas' Minds Chapter 6: The Heroes Encourage Peach and Daisy to Help Save the Fairy Kingdom and the World/Follow Your Heart Chapter 7: River Adventure/Reuniting Bloom and Sky Chapter 8: Popple's Elemental Stone Deal/The Beetle Ball Contest Chapter 9: The Beetle Ball Contest Redux/Team Fantasy vs. Villains Chapter 10: Meeting Louis, Ray, Basil, and Dawson/Following the Fireflies Chapter 11: Outmaneuvering the Villains/Ma Belle Evangeline Chapter 12: Myotismon and his Army's Plan/Winter Approaches Chapter 13: Mario, Luigi, Figment, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby Separated from Team Fantasy/Lost in the Winter Chapter 14: Taking Shelter Underground/Mario and Luigi "Dead" Chapter 15: Meeting Fidget and Fievel's Group and Ratigan/Reviving Figment from Hypothermia Chapter 16: Fidget and Fievel's Proposal/Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Bowser, Figment, Basil, and Ray Rescue Mario and Luigi Chapter 17: The Truth About Mario and Luigi's Fates Revealed/Reconsidering the Upcoming Marriage Between Peach and Fidget and Daisy and Fievel Chapter 18: Returning to the Surface on the First Day of Spring/Race to the Element Temple Chapter 19: Second Rescue of Peach and Daisy/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Farewell, Ray Chapter 21: Peach and Daisy's True Origins Revealed/Restoring the Fairy Kingdom Chapter 22: Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy Married/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Fanmakes